ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fathia One
Introduction Fathia Rahima One is a fictional character from "Fairy Tales of Nadia" Comics by Chahine Essedik (sedik) Sfar, she's one of the six characters to focus on. 'History & design:' In 2005 a first attempt of this Character with a first Name as "Bling", the Name was updated in 2007 to "Samira", then to Fathia in 2010, however the first design was little similar to the other characters, except she had a shorter hair, in 2010, her hair was flated to make it look like a hair, while her real hair was a burned version of 2009's, which makes her hair from early episodes a wig. ''Final Design'' Fathia's final design has been set, her original hair will be tweaked staring f rom "Idendity issue" 'Biography:' Fathia Rahima One Was born in 15 December 1994, in Mahdia, Tunisia, She was over- spoiled by her mother before going to jail in 1999, As a result of that Fathia had Grown up as a Spolied girl, until 1999, when she had realized that no matter how Rude she got, she wouldn't get what she wanted under her father's policy that was performed by her father in order not to spend any dinar on her or anyone else and to make her stop acting rude, since that she quit being spoiled and her feminin innocence got hidden behind her nerdy veil, she spent whole childhood and teenhood in reading books, exploring religions and traditions, until she had collected loads of wide knowledge of intern and outside world's problems and occupations, from Montesquieu to Nejib mahfoud, however her new attitude made her nerd and too serious. In 2004, Fatha became a grown up Genius dirty Teenager, she lost interest in Taking care of her appearance as this habit was "Old School", however she was Forced to take care of her look by her father which she had forgotten few months ago. In 2009, She met Samantha Nyte, she got the habit of making up and buying clothes from Sam, she got Turned from a dirty girl to a making-up addicted Girl, in 2012, she met Nadia Lesfer, she got jealous when she knew that Nadia Lesfer is More Gourgous than her. 'Powers' Fathia Got her Thunder Powers after getting shocked by "The Blue Lightning" When she touched A magical Blue Wand in The Happy Forest, She often recharges herself with different sources of electricity and lightning. ''Benefits: Fathia found many benefits with her powers, especially in cases of need, Fathia cannot be shocked by any external source of electricity. 'Appearance: In "First Meeting", She wore Grey Women T-shirt, Green pants and Blue Flat shoes, In "Imperian War#1" and "Imperian War#2" She is shown with brown Tshirt, Blue Jeans and Blue Flat shoes. As it's seen in "Give Nadia A Break" She appears to be wearing a Wig over her burned Hair, she lost her blue hair after Jihed Fire bomb prank. '''Occupation: Fathia is a student in a secondary school, her classmates are : Samantha Nyte,Nadia and Fiona McEkra.. 'Personality:' ''Comic In the comic,Fathia has some similar aspects as Nadia, but she develops a hostile towards Samantha Nyte For national issues, she's the most neglected member of the team as most of members go with either Nadia or Sam, in Tape My Barrels Please, she was left by Jihed to go with Nadia, despite being the co-leader, her decisions are not taken seriously, she often represses her feelings and her reactions for reasonable causes, she has also repressed her Sensitive side since her childhood due to her father's cold shoulder towards her feelings in which she takes everything made by other mates wrongly, she's also able to import data from magic books, computer hacks, password unlocks.Even though her critizims about both nationalism and racism, Fathia is Nationalist and racist, her hate to Samantha Nyte was because Sam is rejichist, while Rejiche i s the Southern part of Mahdia, she often tells that Sam was the biggest mistake of her parents, however she gets ignored by Sam herself, she sometimes behaves like an anti semictic, as she can't pronounce the word "Jewish", instead she says "The people those claim as the chosen ones" refering to Jews as the chosen people, she was dumped by 2 boyfirnds, the first jewish ex-boyfriend has dumped her because she told a bad joke about jews and black races, her second dead ex-botfriend had dumped her because she behaved Nationalisty with him, Fiona McEkra has bleached her skin to avoid her racist comments.Upon setting her hair on fire, Fathia is having a Hair loss problem, she wears a wig to avoid her problem, but in Nadia The Cool One, we See that Fathia has restored her original Dark Blue hair shaped like a bush, She's curretly on a date with Jihed, she was dumped several times because of the misled steps she had taken, Anime In the Anime, she keeps her original personalities, however she's not racist, but she shows delictaed affected manner of speech or gestures in which she unpleases other persons, she's already dumped by other boys, she appears in the second episode just like in the comic, however, with her original hair, there's nothing mentioned regrading the wig she uses in the comic. she doesn't show respect to Nadia due to their Social level, she is always getting bullied by Samantha, and pranked by UNNAMED and Jihed, she has The same powers as she has in the comics. 'Trivia:''' *Fatha's Anime name is "Jina". Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Protagonists